


May 20, 2373

by MiaCooper



Series: Happy birthday, Captain Janeway [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Episode: s03e11 Q and the Grey, F/M, May 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: Red satin sheets weren't exactly what the captain had in mind as a gift for her third birthday in the Delta quadrant.Stardate 50380.8, duringThe Q and the Grey.





	May 20, 2373

He rued his impulse the instant she opened her door. But then, he hadn't expected to find her in a hastily-tied robe, damp tendrils of hair framing cheeks flushed from steam.

Or – he looked closer – indignation.

“Another visit from Q?”

“He _serenaded_ me,” she huffed, “in my _bath_.”

Chakotay glared into her darkened quarters. “Is he still here?”

“He’s gone.” Kathryn warded him off. “Why are _you_ here?”

“I heard shouting.”

She grimaced. “Now you know why.”

With effort he calmed, lightened his tone. “I hope he at least sang happy birthday.”

“Oh Chakotay,” her pinched expression softened, “you remembered.”


End file.
